The War
|date release = July 17, 2019 |tz = Day, Night, Foggy, Dawn (good ending) |jumps = 3 |falls = 7 |teleportations = 1 |teleportation = 1 |u-turns = 0 |previous = The Football |next = The Cathedral (Rock Remix) |other =First level that contains multiple endings. }} Soundtrack The BPM for this level is 121. Difficulty * Camera movement is somewhat confusing and can obscure the line. * The camera shakes a lot, especially with the tragic ending where the nuclear bomb hits. This may cause lag. * In some Android devices, smoke and explosions can cause the device to lag. This may throw players off. * The smoke and explosions covers the line in some parts, especially the part where the planes and bombs drop and cause explosions. Strategy * As always, concentrate on the music and do not get distracted by all the animation and decoration, even when the smoke blocks your view. * Between 10% and 20%, you must choose between a happy or sad ending. If you follow the soundtrack, you fall in a trap and you go to the tragic ending. If you want peaceful ending, don't follow the soundtrack and go straight where the music tells you to tap. Then, you should be able to find your path from there. Trivia * This level has designed by the same designer who made The Taurus * This is a third level that has different endings, after the Maze and The Christmas Party. * This is the second, and possibly third, level that contains an awareness message about what (or will) happens in the world, after The Earth and, possibly, The Faded. * This is the second level that has two paths, after The Christmas Party level. However, the one in this level is much shorter. * This is the 8th level to not conclude by a pyramid at the end; after The Alley, The Basketball, The Easter, The Football, The Christmas Party, The Legend of Assassin and The Spring Festival. * This is the first level where the line, as it is suggested, ends up back where it started. * In 50% after the explosion, you will hear the Acoustic noise sound effect. * The tragic ending is more destructive than the peaceful ending, as a nuclear bomb that was sent out at about 30% in the level hits and destroys everything, along with a lot of camera shaking. The peaceful ending, however, shows everything being rebuilt and the line returning home at dawn with what is supposedly their spouse waiting for them. * There are multiple differences between the tragic and peaceful ending throughout the level (More comparisons in the video: ** A dove takes off immediately after the player chooses the peaceful ending, while a nuclear bomb is revealed immediately after the player chooses the tragic ending. ** More doves will appear at 60% and 90% if the player chooses the peaceful ending. ** A rocking horse, a crib, and a piano appears at 40% and a cake and a guitar appears at 50% should the player choose the tragic ending. ** There is a missile silo right before 30%. It gets destroyed in the peaceful ending, but a missile that presumably causes the nuclear explosion at the end is launched in the tragic ending. *** The silo also has a tent over it in the peaceful ending. * This is the first level to show the death of other characters (one of them is not a soldier, it is a baby). * It is suggested at the beginning of the level that the line left for war on its birthday. * Objects from the home at the beginning are also present throughout the level, with a piano and a table with a guitar on it at the part where the line jumps from building to building. * There is a television set at the beginning of the level that shows a news report warning about the war. * At 70%, the line travels on a train, which might be one of the ones that depart from the station at ~10%. * The line changes from light blue to light green, as it jumps to the first building(~38%), light green back to light blue when it falls from the last building(~52%) and light blue to red, as it falls to the "graveyard" of fallen soldiers(~80%). ** The line starts changing back to light blue as the line passes the mailbox at the end(~90%) This only applies to the Happy ending * The line turning light green may symbolize the line wearing a soldier’s uniform as it has become a soldier, the line turning back to light blue may signify the war ending, and the line returning from war. The red could signify that the line was injured, as red is the colour of blood, or it could represent the colour of a poppy, the flower that represents remembrance day, since it lands in the "graveyard" of fallen soldiers, remembering those they lost during the war. And the final change (Happy ending only) back to light blue symbolizes the return to happiness, and the true end of the war. Percentage Markers * The 10% marker is on the sidewalk near two trains. * The 20% marker is on the second box after nuclear bomb box. * The 30% marker is on the rock near the site of the impact of a bomb. * The 40% marker is on the wall of the first destroyed house. * The 50% marker is on other side of the last destroyed house during the explosion and falls, but it's difficult to see. * The 60% marker is at the beginning of the part with the park. * The 70% marker is on left side of the falling rocks. * The 80% marker is on left side of the trench containing the guns and helmets. * The 90% marker is on a rock visible upon arrival at the town. * The 100% marker is not shown, but the house may represent it. Gameplay Category:Levels Category:Levels released in 2019 Category:Hard levels